


Frosted Hearts

by diaryofageekgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and by not canon compliant i mean fuck the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryofageekgirl/pseuds/diaryofageekgirl
Summary: Just a cute and fluffy one-shot, Destiel and Dreamhunter ice skating date.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Frosted Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiberAmans214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberAmans214/gifts).



> Happy New Year everybody! 🎉🎉
> 
> It's not January 2nd yet where I am, but it is where you are, Sheya, so happy birthday! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Set in the real version of Supernatural where Dean rescues Cas from the Empty and no-one dies and everything's fine, and not the shitty fake version that aired on tv.

“This is a stupid idea,” Dean muttered.

Cas hummed noncommittally beside him. He reached across the Impala’s seat and held Dean’s hand in his, ostensibly for support, but mostly just because he wanted to. Six, almost seven months now into their relationship, and he could still hardly believe he could do that whenever he felt like it.

The adjustment period following Dean rescuing him from the Empty was – well, it was interesting, to say the least. Between Cas helping Jack rebuild Heaven, he and Dean entering a romantic relationship, and Dean’s decision to start taking a back seat with hunting, the past half the year had had its ups and downs. Mostly ups, fortunately.

Cas rubbed his thumb along Dean’s knuckles where their fingers were laced.

“Seriously, this is a terrible idea. Whose bright idea was this?” Dean continued his grousing.

“Yours,” said Cas plainly. Dean shot him a look that should have been exasperated, but failed miserably at that and landed somewhere around fond.

“Sweetheart, you’re supposed to be on my side.”

“I always am.” Cas watched Dean’s face turn a lovely shade of red; a little burst of joy and pride at making him react that way sparked in Cas’ chest.

“That’s – you – I’m not – shut up,” Dean blustered. He tried to cross his arms in a huff, but also didn’t let go of Cas’ hand, which made the action both somewhat uncomfortable and not really possible. Cas pulled their joined hands towards him and brought his other hand to join the first, cupping Dean’s hand between both of his.

They had gotten a call from Claire and Kaia about a week previous; they were in Montana, only a few miles from the Canadian border, dealing with some freak winter storms that hadn’t matched any sort of natural weather patterns and people frozen in living ice sculptures. While the two of them hadn’t actively been hunting much in the past six months, they couldn’t ignore a personal request, and certainly not one from Claire.

It turned out that a pack of frost sprites had made their home in a small wooded glade near the town, and weren’t happy with the proximity of their neighbours. In the end, there hadn’t been much actual “hunting”; instead, Cas and Kaia carefully negotiated with the sprites’ leader while Dean and Claire watched from a few feet behind them in utter confusion, charred stakes held limply in their hands.

“I’m not going to force you to if you don’t want to, Dean. What I don’t understand is, you seemed excited about it when you brought the idea up. Why don’t you want to now?”

Dean sighed. “It’s stupid, don’t worry about it.”

“It’s not stupid if it’s bothering you.” Cas brought Dean’s hand up and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. He smiled softly as his face grew even redder. “Tell me.”

Dean dragged his free hand down his face and mumbled out a reply behind it. Clearly, he thought he could get away with that as an answer to Cas’ question. Cas turned to fully face Dean. He kept one hand holding Dean’s, and the other elbow rested on the back of the seat, which allowed him to rest his head on his fist. He waited until Dean turned to look at him, and then pulled out his most effective move.

If there was one thing he knew about Dean Winchester, it was that if his loved ones made a certain expression, his legendary stubbornness evaporated in an instant. For Sam, that was the fabled “puppy-dog eyes”. For Cas, it was something that Dean nicknamed the “Dom brow.” Cas still wasn’t quite sure what that meant, but regardless, it worked.

Sure enough, a single quirk of one eyebrow as he fixed Dean with an unimpressed look had him squirming in his seat, and a moment later he sighed and dropped his head.

“I don’t… I don’t know how to skate. Never really had the chance to learn how.”

Cas blinked, taken by surprise. Once the sprites had evacuated, the little glade they had settled in was actually quite beautiful – a perfect copse of evergreen trees, at the centre of which was an almost perfectly round pond. It was around 150 feet in diameter (give or take – while Cas was certainly capable of telling the exact size at a glance, he knew that most people didn’t particularly care about the decimal points), and after a quick test with his grace, they knew that the ice was thick enough to support their weight.

Dean had declared that it was the perfect spot for some ice skating. He had pointed out that the stumps around the area would serve as seats to don and doff their skates, and to sit if anyone got tired, and the isolated area, so that no one would question the weapons they carried with them. They had managed to find a shop in the nearby town that let them rent skates for the day, and Dean had spent the previous night putting together thermoses of hot chocolate.

His and Cas’ were, of course, spiked with rum.

“You do know I don’t know how to skate either, right?”

“Yeah, but you’re _you_ ,” Dean said, waving him off. “You’ve got your angel mojo, with like, perfect balance and harmony with the universe or whatever.”

“I’m fairly certain several terrible decisions and at least one world-ending catastrophe wouldn’t have happened if I was in harmony with the universe,” Cas replied.

“You know what I mean.” Dean affectionately rolled his eyes. He didn’t look at Cas, but he did squeeze their joined hands gently. “I just – I don’t wanna look like an idiot.”

“You won’t. I certainly don’t think so, and I hardly think Kaia will care.” He squeezed Dean’s hand back. “And no matter what you do, Claire will call you an idiot anyways, but she won’t actually mean it.”

Cas actually managed to get a laugh out of Dean from that; just a little huff of humour, but it was a victory nonetheless. He smiled softly at him.

“You’ll be fine. Now come on – the girls are waiting for us, and you’re wasting gas letting Baby idle like this.”

Dean grumbled a bit more under his breath but didn’t actively argue. He turned the engine off and got out of the car; Cas followed, the creak of the Impala’s door as familiar and comfortable as angel blade up his sleeve. The sleeve of a butterscotch-coloured wool peacoat that Dean made him purchase for the winter, despite the fact that his grace made it so that he didn’t need protection from the elements.

(Of course, he didn’t bring that up at the time when Dean held it up to him in the store and told him to try it on. He also didn’t bring it up when Dean found a sky-blue scarf of the softest Merino wool and carefully draped it around his shoulders, or when he slowly smoothed the ends of it along his chest, his rose blush making his freckles pop.)

They went around to the back seat of the Impala, Cas grabbing the bags with their rented skates and Dean hoisting the thermal bag holding their hot chocolate and snacks onto his shoulder. The doors slammed, and the two of them circled around the car towards the glade.

They passed Claire’s car as they walked; shortly after defeating Chuck, Dean had taken one look at her run-down Subaru Loyale and insisted it was good for nothing but scrap metal and spare parts. Over the summer, he taught her everything he knew about cars, and tested her knowledge by getting her to fix up the ’56 Thunderbird in the bunker’s garage. A new weapon rack in the trunk and some simple angel and demon warding painted under the floor mats and she was good to go.

It delighted Cas to no end to see the similarities between Claire and Dean. He hadn’t yet told Dean that she had referred to the car as Sugar the other night, but maybe if she was too harsh with her teasing today, he might have to.

They tramped through the snow, pushing branches out of their way on the way to the pond. The branches of the trees were painted in hoarfrost, sparkling as if they were sculptures of sugar created by some master chef. The sky was a bright, clear blue, without a cloud in sight. The whole scene looked like something off of a holiday card or postcard one would find in a gift shop.

“Took you two long enough. Did’ya get senile on the way here and forget where you were going?” Claire called. Cas and Dean stepped through the trees to the clearing, the icy pond glittering in the midday sun. Claire and Kaia were sitting on one of the fallen logs, their skates already on and laced up.

“Yeah, yeah, we’re old, whatever,” Dean snarked as he walked over to Claire and ruffled her hair, knocking her pink earmuffs askew. She yelped and straightened them back out, ducking away from his hand as she did. Dean laughed and plopped the thermal bag down on a nearby stump and sat down on another log.

“Cas, you suitin’ up?” He motioned Cas towards him with a wiggle of his gloved fingers. Cas grinned and, rather than walk over to him, flew to sit beside him on the log.

“Hello, Dean,” he murmured into his ear. Dean jolted and shrieked in his seat, which of course prompted a delighted cackle from Claire.

“Fucking hell, don’t do that!” Dean clutched a hand to his heart. Cas just smirked at him for a moment, then looked away to pull their skates out of the bag. “You dick.”

“So you’ve said,” Cas replied mildly. He passed Dean’s skates over to him and bent over to put his own on.

Twenty minutes later – and honestly, who knew skates were such a nuisance to lace up? – Dean and Cas wobbled side-by-side over to the ice. Kaia stood in the snow just off the surface of the pond, looking nervous. She glanced up as they approached.

“No making fun of me when I fall, okay?” she asked. “I didn’t exactly have an opportunity to learn how to skate growing up.”

Cas glanced over at Dean, who was already rolling his eyes at him, cheeks red all over again. He elbowed Cas gently in the side.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, you told me so, whatever,” he grumbled.

“I didn’t say anything.” Cas turned his attention back to Kaia. “No making fun. You’re in good company.” She seemed to relax a little at their banter, and she smiled softly back at him.

Claire went sailing past them, already out on the ice and looking completely at ease on her skates.

“Come on, what’s taking you so long?” she called. She doubled back and glided gracefully to a stop in front of them.

“Didn’t take you for a skater, Barbie on Ice,” Dean said.

For once, Claire didn’t rise to the bait and snark back; instead, her face split into a broad smile. “Hell yeah! There was a rink just a couple of blocks from our house, growing up. I went all the time when I was a kid.” She leaned forwards and reached for Kaia, who held out her hands in return.

“Don’t let go,” Kaia blurted, the tension clear in her voice.

“I got you, don’t worry,” Claire assured her. She pulled Kaia onto the ice and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. Kaia’s knees were still turned inwards and her shoulders were hunched up to her ears, but that one little gesture was enough to let a grin crack through her nerves.

As the two women skated away, Cas turned and held his hand out to Dean.

“Shall we join them?”

* * *

An hour and a half later, Cas slid, wobbling unsteadily, over to the edge of the pond. He staggered through the snow and dropped down heavily onto a fallen log next to Kaia.

He had started out just fine, gliding across the ice with complete comfort and ease. After a few minutes of that, however, Dean had told him to “stow the mojo for a bit and fail like the rest of us”. Of course, he obliged, and his legs promptly gave out from under him and he fell hard on his ass. He wasn’t particularly happy about suppressing his grace enough to make him skate like his actual level of experience on the ice, but it put Dean and Kaia more at ease and brought a crooked grin to Claire’s face, so he’d say it was worth it.

Kaia was sipping on her thermos of hot cocoa. She reached down beside her and pulled out another and passed it to him. He took it from her gratefully and unscrewed the lid.

“You having fun?” she asked.

Cas looked back out on the pond; Claire had taken great delight in showing off the few figure skating moves she had learned years ago. Cas still wasn’t totally sure of the difference between a loop and a flip, and he certainly didn’t understand why it was called a camel spin, as the animal it was named after certainly couldn’t move like that. He supposed it was just another idiosyncrasy of humanity.

He watched Claire drag Dean around the ice, trying to teach him how to do a proper spread eagle. He had insisted on no jumps, due to his bum knee, and her attempts at teaching him spins had ended horribly. Claire, not to be dissuaded, decided to show him some of the less strenuous figure skating elements.

Despite his initial protests – and the frantic looks he sent Cas’ was to try to talk her out if it – Dean actually looked like he was getting the hang of it. Their laughter drifted across the pond to Cas and Kaia’s vigil.

“I am, yes. Are you?” he asked, turning back to Kaia.

“Yeah, I am. This was a great idea.”

“It was. I’m glad Dean thought of it – I don’t think skating would have ever crossed my mind.”

The two of them sat and watched their respective lovers laughing and skating and having fun on the ice. A gentle wind had started, and the frost and snow was blown delicately from the trees, cascading over them as they sipped their hot chocolate like they were a scene in a snow globe. It was certainly beautiful enough to be one.

“We’re pretty lucky, aren’t we?” Kaia said. It wasn’t a question, but a fond statement, an acknowledgement of an undeniable fact.

“We certainly are,” Cas agreed, both as acknowledgement of Kaia and of the truth before them. He held out his thermos towards Kaia. She giggled and held hers up, clinking them together.

“To good fortune,” she said.

“To good fortune,” Cas repeated, and the two of them drank deep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi to me on tumblr (I'm diaryofageekgirl there as well).


End file.
